


She is the only cure I need.

by Loar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flu, Friends to Lovers, Ignore season 2 bc I stop watching after a few episodes, Marinelli family's secret flu remedy, Post-Season/Series 01, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: It was almost comic, really, that nothing, no bleeding wound, no broken bone, no sleepless night, no zealous nurse had yet kept her from doing her sacrosanct job, but a little bout a flu had her rendered useless.OrA sick agent, a family recipe and a kiss.





	She is the only cure I need.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my WIPs and decided to finish it.
> 
> I think I forgot how to speak English halfway through though. Sorry. I did my best.

Angie was in the next room, talking as quietly as possible with the loud Italian woman that was Mrs. Martinelli. The unfolding conversation was in their native language, and Peggy could barely make out the words through the throbbing haze of her fever, let out try to use her meager knowledge of the Italian vocabulary to decode their meaning. Lord, she couldn't even read the report she was holding in her hand. She let it slip and it joined the rest of the paperwork spread on her desk, and her head met it a second later with a small thud.

She groaned as she gave up her attempt at working. It was almost comic, really, that nothing, no bleeding wound, no broken bone, no sleepless night, no zealous nurse had yet kept her from doing her sacrosanct job, but a little bout a flu had her rendered useless. She would have laughed dryly at her situation if she had had the strength.

Meanwhile, her roommate had hung up and had relocated to the kitchen. Peggy could hear her moving items around. She clearly recognized the familiar whistle of the kettle, and she sighed with envy at the idea of a cup of her tea. Bless her, a minute later, the aspiring actress placed the hot beverage in front of her, where she just had cleared some space in the middle of the mess of files. Peggy brought the rim of the cup to her lips, closing her eyes to savor the heavenly taste she was so familiar with. But it wasn't what she was expecting. She opened her eyes widely, obviously surprised. It wasn't bad, really. Sweet, with a bit of tart, and an overall herbal taste.

Angie smiled sweetly (and with an hint of deviousness, she thought, but it could be the fever) and explained. "It's my Ma's famous flu remedy. I called her and asked the recipe."

"And can you tell me, please, what you put in that concoction?"

"No, English, it's a family secret!"

She felt her face fell at that. She chastised herself immediately for her reaction. It was stupid; of course Angie wasn't family, but just a good friend. She didn't know why it seemed to make such an impact on her. It must have been the flu. Yes, blame it on the flu.

She tried to keep her composure, but it was already too late. The tiny waitress saw, of course, the change of demeanor. And she instantly looked contrite and stammered. "Of course, you're family too, to me, you're like a-a c-cousin or, or a s-sister, or... I-I don't know! B-but your really important t-to me, English!"

"You're important to me too, darling"

Angie's goofy grin warmed her inside more than any cup of steaming tea could ever do.

She cleared a throat and changed the subject. "So, my Ma also said that her remedy only works with lots of rest, so you better hurry to bed or I'll make ya!" The crooked smile punctuating the teasing made Peggy's innards melt and her stomach drop; or maybe it was just the nausea. Yes, blame it on the nausea.

Angie helped her on her feet and guided her to her bedroom. Peggy had to steady herself on her friend a few times; she was dizzy and her head felt heavy, as if her skull was made of cast iron. Angie acknowledged it gently, bringing her closer. "Lean on me. I wouldn't want you to fall and hurt that nice head of yours." she said lightly, too lightly.

They managed to reach Peggy's room without injuring themselves. Angie led her friend to her own bed and maneuvered her under the covers. The agent let her head plop on the pillow with a sigh while the thespian was fussing around.

"Would you keep me company? Please, lay with me a moment."

Angie's only response was climbing onto the bed and laying as close as she dared to Peggy's feverish body.

She tentatively reached a delicate hand to brush away a lock of sweaty hair stuck haphazardly on her roommate's too warm forehead, and somehow the tender gesture transformed into a gentle caress along the side of her face.

Peggy turned onto her side so she could face Angie. Their eyes locked.

"You're taking such good care of me, darling. I'm lucky to have you."

Angie shifted closer and took her hand. "Of course, English. In this life, we have to stick for each other. How could I let you suffer on your own?"

They looked at each other for a long minute, both trying to gauge the other. They would never be sure who had leaned forward first but they would later decide it was a mutual, if unspoken, decision.

The kiss barely deserved the name. I was more a brush of lips, an entwinement of breaths. "Yeah, maybe not a sister" Angie whispered, chuckling.

"No, that would be unseemly."

Angie hummed in agreement. "Most people would still find what we've just done unseemly."

"Please tell me when we became 'most people', darling."

"You know we didn't. We never fitted in the roles reserved for us, did we? We never could follow the script."

"When I was a little girl, I wanted to be the knight saving the princess." Angie had no doubt about that fact. She could picture a tiny version of her friend running around with a wooden sword, pretending to slay monsters and dragons. She wondered if young Peggy was kissing the princesses too.

She reluctantly sit up, knowing she needed to leave Peggy and let her rest.

"Let me be the knight in shining armor tonight. I've written down the instructions for the remedy and the note is on the kitchen counter. I'll let it there so you can make it even if I'm not here."

Peggy's glossy eyes widened in surprise. "You're sharing this secret with me? I thought you said..."

The petite actress interrupted her with a peck. "Welcome into the family, English."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked it ;)
> 
> I'm loarlovestv on Tumblr if you want to chat ;)


End file.
